verghastfandomcom-20200214-history
Subpono 7th Detatchment
The Subpono 7th Detachment is a hunter-killer regiment hailing from Subpono Station. Using orbital insertion, the Subpono 7th descend onto high-value targets and eliminate them before being pulled back into orbit to prepare for the next drop. Subpono Station Subpono station lies in orbit around Zerikav II, the station has strong ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, with many of its inhabitants proudly displaying their cybernetics. Despite these strong ties the Station is not officially owned by the Mechanicus. Culture The culture of Subpono station is somewhat unique, a strange mixture of imperial and Mechanicus traditions exists there. One example of this strange combination is that on Subpono station the Emperor and the Omnissiah are generally seen as one and the same, with no distinction between them. While the Mechanicus generally holds that the emperor is the physical manifestation of the Omnissiah, the people of Subpono station see the physical form others call the emperor as the manifestation of the singular entity that is the Emperor/Omnissiah. (put another way, they don't see the physical body as "the emperor" and the spirit as "the omnissiah" but rather that the spirit is "both", and the body is the physical manifestation of that single entity). Politics Subpono station is part of the Imperium, and has ties to the worlds within its star system as well as the other stations within its subsector as well as a few stations beyond it. It's strong ties to the mechanicus have resulted in an above-average level of technology on the station. Regiment Structure The Subpono 7th detachment numbers less than a thousand, and works alongside the far larger 8th detachment, which specializes in fortification and other Combat engineering tasks. The 7th are stationed on the Carrack-class Transport "Dark Horizon," which has been heavily modified to allow for the regiment's unique tactics, whilst the 8th uses a standard imperial troop transport. = Carrack class Transport = The 7th detachment has a relatively simple hierarchy, partly due to its small size. They are lead by Shiroe Machiavall, who is usually referred to as "The commander." He is in charge of coordinating drops and formulating the overall strategy for the different squads. The Commander is a decorated and renowned strategist, but he is a man of few words and is rarely seen, as a result, each squad has a “Secretarias” in order to fill the more “personal” side of the leadership role. A squad’s Secretarias in in charge of handling the squad’s equipment, briefs and debriefs the squad, tracks their progress, coordinates battlefield support, and provides tactical advice. Each Secretarias is hand-picked by the Commander, and are known for both their cunning and the air of authority each one carries. It has been noted by some that the vast majority of the Secretarias are female, and many theories exist as to the reasoning behind this. The Secretarias of the Players' Squad is Henrietta Solmann. The Squad currently consists of Bumbo Saggins, Cynthia Donnelon, McKaard, Travolta, Hadrian Kortos, Father Nisbet, and their companions. The squad's vehicle is a modified Devil-dog, and they're also equipped with a Tarantula sentry gun. On a mission to destroy a REDACTED BY HIS MOST HOLY INQUISITION ' keeping a ship from aproching the planet, the Devil-Dog and Tarantula sentry-gun were destroyed. Tactics The Subpono 7th deploy from orbit onto high-value targets. This is done either by grav-chuting down from valkyries or using a tactic known amongst the 7th as "the discount drop-pod" whereby air-tight vehicles and cargo containers are launched toward their target from orbit, using grav-chutes to decelerate to a safe velocity before impact. The earlier method is generally safer and more accurate, but the orbital drop has the advantage of speed and is less likely to be shot down by anti-aircraft weaponry. History The regiment was originally formed from troops involved in an event on Zerikav IV, but little is known beyond this. Deployments The 7th detachment is currently focusing their effort on the northern desert, attempting to aid the 8th detachment and 544th brecourt treads establish a beachhead around the crashed black ship. Pre-Verghast deployments the 7th's first operation was to pacify a rebellious hive city on Zerikav II, with a second engagement taking place during the trip to Verghast IV in which they repelled a pirate attack and performed a counter-attack, seizing the pirate's ship 1st mission: 6/15/17 The subpono 7th successfully intercepted an artillery group headed for the forces around the black ship. During the mission the squad succeeded in destroying 2 chimeras and 6 basilisks. The Squad quickly wiped out the convoy and returned to the ship. 2nd mission: 6/22/17 The Subpono Hunter-Killers engaged a medium armored force; Hellhound flamer tanks, Chimera troop transports, and Leman Russ tanks moving in a convoy across the desert. The convoy was destroyed rapidly and one Leman Russ was recovered for the 544th brecourt treads. 2 Prisoners were taken and handed over the the rightful authorities. There were no losses in battle. 3rd mission: 6/29/17 separatists begin assault on the black ship, 7th detatchment is deployed, dealing critical damage to the rebel forces, Player squad dropped ontop of the separatists' main artillery battery and destroyed it. 'REDACTED BY HIS MOST HOLY INQUISITION Separatist advance crushed, counter-offensive launched. 4th mission: 7/6/17-?/?/17 Subpono squad ambushed a Verghast officer and extracted the location of the separatist field Commander for the southwest theater of the northern desert. They are currently advancing on his position.Category:Regiments Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__